gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Elegy RH8
Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Elegy Warrener | manufacturer = Annis }} The Annis Elegy RH8 is a Japanese sports car in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The car's greenhouse, front quarter, rear bumper area, natural rear wing and wheels are inspired by the Nissan GT-R (R35) SpecV. The front headlamps are reminiscent of the Infiniti G37 Coupes, which is also related to the Nissan Skyline/Nissan GT-R. The tailights resemble the tailights of the Toyota FT-86 Concept. When taken to Los Santos Customs, the Elegy RH8 has an above average amount of customizable options, due to the fact that it is considered a tuning car. Performance The Elegy RH8 features a 3.8L twin-turbo V6 engine. The car accelerates relatively well from a standstill and reaches a good top speed. It also has very little wheel spin, thanks to the all wheel drive system. The car appears to have good weight distribution and also has good balance when cornering, including high speed cornering. Cornering feels responsive most of the time, with good stability afforded to the driver, even at high speeds, rain, or snow. The Elegy RH8 is one of the best handling cars in GTA V, due to its great traction, even weight distribution, and all-wheel drive configuration, but its Achilles' heel is that it tends to stall briefly when attempting to make a 180 turn going in reverse. It will also stall if you attempt to make a sharp 180 using the handbrake at high speeds - that is, if you end up still going backwards after being turned around, if you continue to try and accelerate forwards, you will stall out for a split second. Still, it is often considered by the GTA community to be able to compete in the Super class. Despite being a sports car, it can easily climb up mountains and be driven off-road thanks to its AWD layout. However the car has weaker brakes than other cars in its class. GTA V Overview Customization (GTA V) * Stock options and performance upgrades (brakes, suspension, etc.) excluded Gallery ElegyRH8-GTAO-screenshot.jpg|Official screenshot of the Elegy RH8. Elegy-rh8-front-gtav.png|Front view of the Elegy RH8 (Rear quarter view). Car-interior-Elegy-RH8-gtav.png|Interior. Bay Shore - Wangan Express 2.jpg|The bumper sticker on the Elegy RH8. ElegyRH8_GTAVe-Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations GTA V *Respawns infinitely as a "special vehicle" at each protagonists' delivery garage, as a Rockstar Games Social Club bonus content. *Can be seen driven by racers in Hao Street Races if the player is a Rockstar Games Social Club member, but it is impossible to steal them even by killing one of the racers. GTA Online *The Elegy RH8 is a free car in GTA Online. It can only be acquired online on the in-game website Legendarymotorsport.net for free if you're a Social Club member. It will not spawn into the world. Other free cars available online are: Khamelion, Hotknife, and CarbonRS (Collector's Edition only). Unlike most vehicles, however, the Elegy RH8 cannot be sold. Trivia * The default radio station of the Elegy RH8 is Space 103.2 and The Lowdown 91.1. *It is the successor to the Elegy, a car in GTA San Andreas that resembled the real-life Nissan Skyline GT-R R32. *Due to having 4-wheel drive, the Elegy RH8 can sometimes climb mountains faster or "wallriding" *When fitting any rear bumper with a diffuser, a sticker is added that reads "Bay Shore," this is said as "Wangan" in Japan, this is directly referencing the famous Japanese Mid Night Club street racing team of the 1990s, the sticker also bares near identical resemblance to the club's official team sticker. In turn this is a reference to Rockstar Games' own franchise, Midnight Club. *The description of it being owned legally in legendarymotorsport.com might be a reference to the Nissan Skyline R34 being illegal in some parts of America. It also mentions that they are illegally imported, which happens worldwide. *The Elegy RH8 is one of the few cars that can have the rims painted when using Stock Wheels. *The "German toll road" reference is a reference to the Nissan GT-R being tested on the Nürburgring Nordschleife, a pro circuit and also a toll road when there are no races. * When the exposed intercooler is installed, the twin turbochargers shown in the picture above will appear. *The Elegy RH8 is one of three DLC vehicles that can be spawned in the world, along with the Turismo R (as this one appears in a GTA Online mission) and the Pigalle (spawns in the mission Time to Get Away), the Elegy RH8 appears during Hao Street Races. **Although it can spawn during the races, the player cannot steal them. *When modified correctly, it can resemble the Nissan GT-R Nismo and its GT1 and GT3 race versions. *When modifying the rear bumper, the reverse light will disappear, but the light will still shine when backing up; if you manage to crash and make the rear bumper fall off, the reverse light will appear to be floating midair without being attached to anything. * The bumper sticker that appears on the Elegy RH8 is a reference to the anime Wangan Midnight, which involved highway races that took place on the Bayshore Route, or, as its nicknamed, "Wangan". * When the Carbon Front Splitter is installed, a small sticker can be seen reading "Yours", a reference to the tuning company Mine's. Navigation }} de:Elegy RH8 (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Annis Category:Sports Cars Category:Tuners Category:GTA V Exclusives Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Sports Vehicle Class